Wake Me Up
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Nattie has been kidnapped the same day she gave birth to her second child. TJ, desperate to find her, is struggling to cope without her, just waiting for her to come home. Sequel to Never Let You Fall and You're Never Alone Natalya/ Tyson Kidd Disclaimer: I own no recognisable characters nor anything to do with WWE. I only own Original Characters and this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to the third story in this Nattie/TJ series Wake Me Up ! **_

_**Disclaimer appears in story description. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

**December 23****rd****, 2012**

**TJ Wilson's Point Of View**

_Fifty-eight Days._

_They felt like long, agonising years._

_Fifty-eight days, or rather eight weeks and two days since the love of my life had been forcibly taken from the hospital she had given birth to our second child in._

_It wasn't fair. Natalie didn't deserve this._

_Jaymie and Jorjah didn't deserve to have their Mommy taken away from them._

_I didn't deserve to have her taken from me either._

_Natalie Neidhart had my heart. Without her, it was nearly impossible for me to function. We were meant to be together forever and always. _

_At first, I thought that all of this had been a bad dream, something that I would wake up from and see my gorgeous Canadian beauty lying right beside me. Many times I'd walk into the nursery, expecting to see Jorjah in her arms in the big rocking chair as she smiled down at the gift we had been blessed with. _

* * *

"_Teej," Ellie said when I opened the door. I attempted a half-hearted smile at the parents of my fiancée before I let them walk into the house._

"_Where are the girls?" Jim asked._

"_They're uh… they're both sleeping," I said, before going to sit down on the sofa. I kept my eyes trained to the floor and shifted nervously. I had never really spoken to Ellie and Jim about Nattie getting kidnapped, and I was sure they were blaming me for not protecting her._

"_Can I go see them?" Jim said._

"_Just wait until they wake up, I don't want them disrupted," I said. I felt the sofa dip down next to me and turned slightly to meet Ellie's worried brown eyes._

"_You can't keep going on like this TJ," Ellie said._

"_I'm doing fine," I said._

"_We're all worried about Natalie," Jim added. My heart ached when he said her name and I clenched my jaw tightly._

"_You have no idea how I'm feeling," I muttered._

* * *

"_TJ, you do realise she is our daughter right? Don't you think we're upset that she got kidnapped huh? She's one of our daughters, one of the best things Ellie and I have ever done. You think we're not feeling the same as you?" Jim said. As soon as he mentioned the night Nattie was kidnapped, I just completely snapped, jumping forward and punching him in the jaw. He didn't punch back, he just sat and stared at me. I heard a loud cry from the nursery and I zoned out what Ellie was saying. I stood up and walked in the direction of the nursery. Jaymie was standing up in her crib when I walked in and I smiled over at her, quickly lifting her out and placing her on the ground. Then I made my way to the bassinet and picked up a crying Jorjah. She fell silent immediately and I smiled._

"_Daddy loves you baby girl and I know Mommy does too," I said quietly. I watched as Jaymie toddled out of the room and I followed after her._

"_Nan-Nan! Pop-Pop!" Jaymie squealed excitedly as she saw Jim and Ellie._

"_Hello baby girl," Ellie cooed, as she pulled Jaymie onto her lap. Jaymie snuggled into her and I settled down on the sofa next to them. Jorjah was gurgling and I playfully rubbed her cheek, which caused a small, heart-warming smile to spread across her face. _

"_Oh my gosh, look at that gorgeous little smile!" Ellie said. Jim got up from the other side of the room and sat down next to Ellie._

* * *

"_I'm sorry Jim," I said quietly. He nodded his head and I saw him gaze at Jorjah._

"_Do you… do you wanna hold her Jim? I could sure use a shower," I said. Jim nodded his head eagerly and then paused._

"_Only if that's okay with you," He said. I nodded my head and placed her in his arms._

"_Rub her cheek, she'll give you a smile," I said. Jim nodded and then Ellie smiled up at me._

"_Go for your shower sweetheart, we'll be right here with the girls," She said. I nodded and looked at my girls again before heading towards mine and Nattie's bedroom. _

* * *

_I needed to start taking better care of myself._

_My girls needed their Daddy._

_I also shouldn't be so protective over my daughters. I couldn't help it… I was terrified. I had lost my fiancée… _

_I couldn't lose my daughters too. They were all I had left now that Nattie still hadn't returned home. I looked over at the photo frame on the side of the bed and I picked it up, running my finger across her beautiful face._

"_I love you so much baby… hurry home," I whispered. I placed it back down again and walked over to the bathroom, stripping my clothes in the process. I knew Ellie and Jim were probably out there savouring these few precious minutes with their grandchildren. I couldn't do this to them, they were suffering just as much. Nattie was their daughter, their little Princess. _

_I missed her so much._

* * *

_When I walked back out into the living room, I watched from behind the sofa as Ellie and Jim played with both Jaymie and Jorjah._

"_Daddy," Jaymie squealed, pointing up at me. I managed to force a small smile onto my face and I waved at her. I walked around the sofa and sat on the coffee table in front of them._

"_So uh… I need to tell you something," I said, looking down at the ground. Ellie and Jim fell silent and I could feel their eyes on me._

"_I uh… I was diagnosed with depression and uh… separation anxiety disorder," I said, feeling the shame rip through my body as I finally told someone other than Harry._

"_Oh Teej," Ellie said, moving forward to touch my knee._

"_When were you diagnosed son?" Jim asked._

"_Ten days… after she was taken," I replied, closing my eyes and trying to calm down my nerves._

"_Can you explain it a little better for me?" Ellie asked gently._

"_The Doctor says the depression is obvious… I blame myself for what has happened and I wish that I could change everything that has happened. The separation anxiety… is what is really hard. I um… find it difficult to be separated from Jaymie and Jorjah. Even if it is to have a shower, I have a hard time dealing with it. That's why they only use the nursery for naps in the daytime and at night they're in mine and Nattie's room. I can't have them that far away from me without having a panic attack. I'm working hard on it," I said. _

* * *

"_Does your Mom know?" Ellie asked._

"_Nope and I don't want her to know. Trying to keep it to myself, I don't want people knowing I'm like… this," I whispered. _

"_We were going to ask you if you wanted us to take the girls for the night but obviously that is out of the question," Jim said. The front door opened and Harry and Zoey walked in, Harry with both car-seats in his arms._

"_Unca Jim, Auntie Ellie!" Zoey said quietly, before moving over to where I was sitting. I lifted her onto my lap and she looked up at me._

"_I told Daddy we should take you and Jaymie and Jorjah to the shops but he said no because you were sleeping." Zoey said. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead._

* * *

"_How are you Auntie Ellie, Uncle Jim?" Harry asked, as he walked around with both Natalia and David in his arms._

"_We're good, we just offered TJ to take the girls for the night," Jim said. Harry looked over at me and nodded his head._

"_That sounds like a great idea. Do you want three more as well?" Harry joked. _

"_We'll take them all. Jenny is coming over for dinner tonight and said she'd be staying. We'll have plenty of hands to look after them all," Ellie said. I looked at Harry and he nodded._

"_It will be alright TJ, they'll look after them wonderfully," Harry said. I nodded my head and smiled up at Ellie and Jim._

"_Yeah, that will be fine," I said. Ellie clapped her hands and squealed._

* * *

_As Ellie and Jim loaded up their car with Beth and Harry's kids, I held onto my own two and kissed their heads._

"_Daddy will be over in the morning to pick you up," I reassured. Ellie and Jim turned around and I gave them the girls to put in the car._

"_I'll ring you once they go to bed. See you tomorrow," Ellie said. I nodded and Harry and I watched as they drove away. Harry nudged me and I looked up at him._

"_Cheer up bud; we'll see them in the morning. In the meantime… wanna play video games?" He asked. I nodded my head and he lead the way as we went back inside._

* * *

**_Read and review and let me know what you think! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter! I have decided to conjoin Battlescars (my Harry/Beth fic) and Wake Me Up (the Nattie/Teej one) to make it easier for me to update! :D So this is technically the first chapter of Battlescars but will now be the second chapter of Wake Me Up! **

**Note: This is a bit darker than what I normally write so... proceed at your own caution :)**

**Hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**December 24****th****, 2012**

**Beth's Point Of View**

"Wake up bitch!"

A slap across my face jolted me out of my barely-there slumber and I opened my eyes slightly, taking in the dark room that was surrounding me.

"Hello there Elizabeth, how are you doing this fine Christmas Eve?" Michael said in a falsely sweet tone. I didn't answer him, and I received another slap to my face.

"I wonder how your husband is doing today, knowing that he only has one baby to celebrate with," He added. I looked up at him, and saw the evil glint in his eye.

"What do you mean," I mumbled.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time to tell you this… and it seems like that today will be the day!" Michael said, as he kicked me in the midsection. I groaned and he gripped my hair, making my eyes meet his.

"You don't think we left Jorjah, Natalia and David all alone in the hospital room, do you? No… we would never do that," Michael said.

"Wh-what did you do to my babies?" I asked.

"We killed them," Michael said, before forcing his mouth on mine. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces and I tried to fight him off. He laughed at my futile attempts at overpowering him before pulling me up so I was eye to eye to him.

"I'm sure you'll see them soon, you worthless slut," He said before punching me right in the jaw, causing me to pass out instantly.

* * *

I was woken up after that with water being poured all over me. I opened my eyes and Michael was in front of me.

"I want to ask you a couple of questions sweetheart," He said, pulling up a chair to sit in front of me. I kept my head to the floor and tried to calm my breathing down.

"Goodness Elizabeth, don't you think you could be less callous and cold? I mean… not once while you have been here have you even asked about the safety of your best friend." He said. I didn't answer him and he growled.

"If you don't answer me _sweetheart_, I will hunt down your precious husband and our little brat of a daughter and I will murder them right in front of you." Michael said. I looked into his evil eyes and saw him smirk, knowing I would now answer him.

* * *

"Have you ever wondered why our daughter is so fucked up?" He asked. My eyes widened at the mention of Zoey and Michael grinned.

"Thomas! Bring me down the pictures of Zoey," Michael yelled out.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Does little Zoey trust men?" Michael asked.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" I spat. Thomas came in and handed a packet of photos to Michael and then he left. One by one, Michael showed me the pile of photos and my worst fears were confirmed. I now finally understood why Zoey had trust issues, why she thought everyone was going to hurt her… that was all she had ever known. Michael got to the last picture and I vomited violently. When I looked down at the ground, I saw that it was mostly blood and I looked up at Michael again.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" I screamed.

"I know," Michael said, chuckling before sliding his belt off. He stepped behind me and started whipping my back. I screamed with every blow and eventually felt myself slipping unconsciousness once more.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I felt a soft hand run through my hair and I opened my eyes to see Nattie. I whimpered and noticed she was gagged, tears rolling down her face as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," I whispered as I struggled to remain in a standing position. Nattie shook her head and placed her hand on my face.

"Nattie, I love you, you've been the best friend that anyone could ever ask for." I said.

"Nattie, I'm so sorry about them killing Jorjah… I never meant for you to get involved in these sick games," I said. Nattie's eyes widened in horror and I realised that she had not been told about her daughter being killed by the same men that kidnapped us. The door to the room opened and I whimpered as I heard feet storming down the stairs.

* * *

"Good, you're awake. Tell me bitch, where are Thomas and Michael?" Mattias said.

"They never told me where they were going," I whispered nervously as he came closer to me.

"Hmm, I think you're lying. I don't like liars… but I do like punishing them," He said, before forcing his mouth on top of mine. I completely shut off at this stage and become unresponsive. I looked over at Nattie as Mattias did what he pleased and saw her crying her eyes out.

* * *

I couldn't cry.

I didn't have any tears left to cry.

Not anymore.

I knew that I wasn't getting out of this hell hole alive.

I just hoped that the ended this sooner rather than later.

"Merry Christmas," Mattias said coldly, before walking over to Nattie and dragging her up the stairs. My eyes connected with her chocolate ones and I felt my eyes drooping. I used all of my energy to open them again as I watched her being dragged away from me, probably the last time I would ever see her again.

* * *

**So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I will be posting the next two chapters tonight too :) :) Reviews make me happy! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three of Wake Me Up! If you haven't seen already, I have decided to conjoin Battlescars and Wake Me Up so it is easier for me to update :) **

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**December 25****th****, 2012**

**Harry's Point Of View**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" I heard a loud voice exclaim downstairs as I stood getting changed.

How could they be so cheery on this not-so-merry Christmas? I heard soft knocking on my bedroom door and opened it to see Zoey standing there, in the red dress that Beth had bought for her in September.

"Can you do my hair Daddy?" She whispered quietly. I nodded my head and she entered the room quietly. I looked at her closely for a few minutes and when she noticed, she smiled up at me. It wasn't a real smile though; it was one of those fake ones that Beth did as well when she wanted everyone to think that she was alright. I quickly picked her up and she squealed in surprise, before wrapping her arms around my neck.

* * *

"How do you want your hair done baby girl?" I asked.

"Can I have a braid?" She replied.

"You know Daddy can't do braids honey. Do you want me to get Auntie Georgia to do it?" I said. Zoey shook her head and then bit her lip nervously.

"What about pigtails?" She offered. I pressed my lips to the top of her head and started to do her hair.

"Did Unca Teej take Natalia and David downstairs?" I asked Zoey.

"Nope, Nanna Ellie did," Zoey said. I frowned and continued brushing her long hair up.

"Baby girl, you know Auntie Ellie isn't your Nanny right?" I said.

"She said I could call her Nanny because she loves me," Zoey said, her little eyes welling up with tears. I tied one half of her hair up and smiled down at her through the mirror.

"Aren't you a lucky little girl," I said. Zoey shook her head and sighed as I set to work on the other side of her hair.

"Harry! You need to get down here!" TJ yelled out. I finished tying Zoey's hair up and then I lifted her up and rushed downstairs.

* * *

"What's up?" I said, as I made my way into the living room.

"Dude… Beth's parents are doing an interview," TJ said. My eyes widened and I placed Zoey on the ground. I saw Jorjah, Natalia and David all in their bouncers and I sat down on the sofa as the news channel came back on.

"Here we cross live to Elmira, New York where we are with Joan and Edward Kocianski, the parents of missing WWE Diva Beth Phoenix. Mr and Mrs Kocianski, how is your family coping with this tragedy?" The Reporter said.

"It's something that is very hard to deal with on a day to day basis. We are missing our baby girl very much and can't wait for the phone call informing us that she has been found." Edward said, as Joan's eyes watered with tears. I felt my jaw clench as I watched them put on this… charade.

"Now, we reached out to your daughter's husband but he has refused to comment on the matter… how are he and your grandchildren dealing with Beth being missing?" The reporter added. This time, it was Joan that spoke up.

"Elizabeth's husband has not been in contact with us and he is refusing to let us see the children. We haven't even seen the two little babies that she gave birth to. It makes us worry even more. Is he taking care of them?" Joan said, before bursting into tears. I let out a loud yell and threw the remote at the TV, causing the screen to shatter. Everyone turned to look at me and I closed my eyes, before turning around and heading back upstairs.

* * *

"Daddy, Poppy Jim said get ya stinky big butt downstairs so we can open presents," Zoey said a few minutes later. I could hear the hesitance in her voice and I looked up to see her and Jaymie standing in the doorway. I rubbed my face and then I smiled softly at the two of them.

"Why is Poppy smelling ya butt?" Zoey asked innocently, her nose crinkling up. I couldn't help but to laugh at her and I stood up.

"Poppy is a weird man," I said, smiling down at her.

"Very weird," She said, nodding her head. Jaymie laughed as she looked up at Zoey and copied her.

"Let's get back down there then hey Princess Zoey and Princess Jaymie?" I asked. Zoey nodded again, causing Jaymie to once again copy, and I lifted them both up and carried them down.

* * *

I watched as all the girls dug into their presents first – Mom, Auntie Ellie, Jennifer, Georgia, Jaymie, Jorjah (sitting on Jennifer's lap as Jen opened her presents), Zoey and Natalia (sitting on Georgia's lap as Georgia ripped through Baby Natty's presents). I watched Zoey carefully and saw her trying to be as enthusiastic as possible but it wasn't working. When her eyes finally met mine, I motioned her to come over to me and she walked over, sitting up on my lap. I pressed my lips to her cheek and she stared at me sadly.

"You're not having fun opening presents baby?" I asked.

"I didn't get the one I want," She whispered. I frowned and rubbed her back softly.

"Baby, Santa brought you everything that you asked for," I said.

"He didn't bring Mommy home," She whispered, before burying her face into my chest. I could feel her body shaking as she cried and I held her close to me. Tears welled up in my own eyes and I finally let them fall.

* * *

"Unca Joshy, are you coming to the fireworks tonight?" Zoey asked when she finally cheered up a little bit.

"Well Auntie Georgia and I had planned to go see my Mom and Dad but I'll see if we can stop by for a little bit," Josh said. I watched as her eyes widened and she looked over at Georgia accusingly.

"You said you was coming!" She exclaimed.

"Baby, I know but then Unca Joshy told me that he wanted me to go to his Mom and Dad's and I didn't think you would mind," Georgia said, stepping forward to bend down in front of Zoey.

"I hate you!" Zoey screamed, before running upstairs. I watched her go stunned and frowned.

"I'll go get her. She needs to apologise," I said.

"Harry just leave her. She's missing her Mama," Georgia said. I turned around and glared at her.

"We're all missing her, it doesn't mean she needs to be a brat," I said.

"Harry," Georgia sighed.

"Don't tell me how to raise my children. You are not my wife," I yelled. I went to storm up the stairs but froze when I saw TJ standing there.

"I'll go," He said. I nodded my head and walked out to the backyard.

* * *

Once we arrived at the waterfront holding the fireworks, I could see Zoey and Jaymie smiling from the backseat.

"Georgia said she's not coming because she's scared you'll start an argument," TJ said. I nodded my head and stepped out of the car. I pulled the double and single strollers out and set them up for Jorjah, Natalia and David. Zoey held onto the side of the stroller as we started walking to find a seat.

"Harry," TJ said nervously and I looked over at him.

"I'm so lost without her. I just… I wanna hear her voice every day. I wanna see her giving Jaymie and Jorjah hugs and kisses. I wanna tell her how much I love her, I don't think I ever told her enough," He said. I closed my eyes when he said that and felt a tear escape.

"I never told Beth enough either. I just wish none of this had happened. They didn't deserve this," I said.

"What if… what if they never come back Harry? What if they are gone for good?" I asked. I gulped and looked over at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. I could also see the hope slipping away.

He couldn't give up hope.

Not now.

It would make me lose what little hope I had left too.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review and let me know what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Give Me Love (Chapter 2 and 3 were also posted today)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) **

**(By the way, you all have to thank NattieKiddFan for asking me to update because if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have!)**

* * *

**January 2****nd****, 2012**

**TJ's Point Of View**

"TJ welcome back!"

I smiled as Joe walked towards me and I nodded my head.

"Good to be back," I replied.

"How is everything going?" He said.

"As good as they can be. Got a Doctor's appointment this afternoon and hopefully I'll be able to get off these damn depression tablets that make me even more miserable than I already am," I said.

"So… what are ya doing here?" Joe asked.

"I figured I'd come for a training session today. I haven't been keeping up with workouts so I figured that the teacher might as well become one of the students." I said. Joe grinned and nodded his head. I dropped my bag down on a bench and stripped down to my wrestling gear.

"Let's get out there," He said. I nodded and made my way out.

* * *

As I stood facing the ring, I felt that familiar ache and rush of adrenaline a wrestling ring had always given me.

"Do you miss it? Performing for the crowd?" Joe asked curiously. I looked over at him and smiled sadly.

"I do. Nothing compares to being on the road. The only problem is that I miss my family more," I said. Joe nodded and sighed.

"I'm realising… now that Kaden is turning five this year and Jennifer will give birth next month … I dunno, I'm thinking maybe it's best for me as well if I just leave this career once and for all. Obviously, I am not gonna get a job here, it's just not possible. I wanna be around for my kids," Joe said.  
"Let's get in the ring," I said.

* * *

By getting back in the ring, I managed to get all my pent up tension and frustrations out and it felt amazing. I grabbed my back after working out for close to an hour in the ring with Joe and headed towards the showers. I pulled my phone out and saw that I had a missed call and voicemail from Harry. I went to my voicemails and instead of listening to the one from Harry; I saw one from earlier the year before from Nattie. Pressing the button, I put my phone to my ear and smiled when I heard her voice.

"Hi baby, so I'm thinking that your plane will be getting in soon hmm? Well I've gotten Jaymie off to bed and I'm thinking that you need to tend to me since I'm pregnant. I miss your warm body and your sweet lips and… well everything. Call me back baby, I love you so much."

I sighed when the message stopped and slid down the wall, tears spilling over and running down my cheeks. I shouldn't have listened to that. I stood up and took a few deep breaths before actually heading over to shower. Her words were ringing in my ears and I smiled as I remembered that night after I got home.

* * *

"How did your appointment go?" Harry asked as I got home. I shrugged when I saw Ellie and Jim and shook my head.

"Well?" He insisted.

"They've taken me off anti-depressants," I said. Ellie jumped up to hug me and I hugged her back.

"Where's Jaymie?" I asked, looking around to see she was no-where in sight.

"Well, Georgia took Zoey to dance class and she offered to take Jaymie to go watch." Harry said. I nodded my head and picked Jorjah up out of her bouncer.

"How's Daddy's little girl been today huh? Did you behave for Uncle Harry, Nanny Ellie and Poppy Jim?" I said, tickling her softly. She gave me one of her big smiles and I pressed my lips against the top of her head.

* * *

"Joe and Jennifer stopped by and Joe said you looked great in the ring," Harry said. I shrugged and peppered Jorjah's face in kisses.

"I can't believe you'll be ten weeks old tomorrow baby girl!" I said, before realising what that meant and looking up at the three other adults staring at me. Ellie's eyes filled up with tears and I stood up, digging my phone out of my pocket.

"I heard Mommy's voice today baby, and I'm sure you want to hear it too," I said. I went to the voicemail and played it, which made her face light up in a way I hadn't seen before.

"She recognises Nattie's voice," I said. Ellie burst into tears and ran upstairs. I looked at Jim and Harry and they sighed.

"I'll go," I said. Both of them nodded and I walked upstairs, finding Ellie in the nursery, staring out the window as she openly sobbed. I stood beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Ellie mumbled.

"You don't have to be sorry. I should be. I've been so focused on myself and the girls, I haven't exactly been making sure you and Jim are okay," I said.

"I-it isn't up to y-you to make sure we're o-okay," She said, as the tears continued spilling over. I pulled her closer to me and sighed as she cried into my shirt.

"She's gonna come back home Ell," I reassured.

"I'm just so scared. What if she doesn't?" She said.

"She will," I said. Jorjah made a gurgling noise and Ellie pulled back to look at her. I watched Ellie closely as she took Jorjah out of my arm and held her close.

"Ellie, I'm always here if you want to talk," I said. She nodded and I heard Harry calling our names out.

* * *

Later that night, once everyone had left the house and Zoey, Jaymie, Jorjah, Natalia and David were all in bed, I told Harry I was going to have an early night and walked into my bedroom. I could hear Jaymie's soft snores and checked to see both her and Jorjah were sleeping soundly before taking my shirt off and sliding into bed myself. My hand sought out my phone which was on charge on the bedside table and I unlocked it, sighing when I saw the picture I had taken the day Jorjah was born. It was a picture of Nattie with Jaymie and Jorjah in her arms. I took a deep breath before pressing the button for videos. The videos on my phone lit up and I scrolled a few pages into it until I saw Nattie's face. I pressed it and watched the video.

* * *

_"**Alright, here we go. Do you wanna say hi Jaymie?" Nattie asked, as she lowered the phone to where their little girl was grinning on her lap. She let out a loud squeal and Nattie laughed.**_

_"**Do you wanna tell Daddy where your baby sister is?" Nattie said. Jaymie pointed to Nattie's belly and then smiled up at her.**_

_"**That's right baby girl," Nattie said. Jaymie stared into the camera lens and squealed when she saw her face. Nattie laughed again and angled the camera up as Jaymie stood, so you could see both their faces.**_

_"**Tell Daddy you love him baby girl," Nattie said.**_

_"**Wuv Da-Da!" Jaymie said. Nattie laughed and pressed her lips against her cheek.**_

_"**Good girl, I love Daddy too," Nattie said, turning to smile at the camera. Jaymie grinned as well and the video ended.**_

* * *

I smiled through my tears as I watched the video. I had missed her voice and her laugh more than I ever expected. I flicked through the videos and pressed on another one to see myself come up on the screen.

* * *

_"**What are you doing with my phone?" I asked.**_

_"**Recording you," She replied simply. My face scrunched up and I leant over, quickly grabbing the camera from her and smirking as she pouted.**_

_"**I don't want to be recorded, I look horrible," She said.**_

_"**You are always beautiful," I whispered. Nattie shuffled closer to me and the camera turned so both of us were showing.**_

_"**I love you," Nattie said, looking up at me, her hand lightly caressing my neck.**_

_"**I love you more," I replied. She leant over and pressed her lips against mine and after a few seconds, the screen went black.**_

* * *

I closed my eyes once the video was over and placed my phone back on the bedside. I sighed as my mind replayed the video and I closed my eyes.

I needed Natalie back in my arms, the sooner the better.

* * *

**Here you have it! Please let me know what you think :) Reviews make me happy :D :D **

**~~ TheDynastyGirl**


End file.
